


NSFW Scenarios

by danceinpurgatory, eroticism (danceinpurgatory)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Rough Sex, Scenarios, Sexual Content, Smut, Spooning, Swearing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceinpurgatory/pseuds/danceinpurgatory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceinpurgatory/pseuds/eroticism
Summary: As the title implies, this work is a collection of NSFW scenarios I come up with.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. ♡ Introduction ♡

So uh... Ahoy hoy, readers.

This is a bit different than what I usually post, in that this is a work dedicated to scenarios, specifically NSFW scenarios. It's actually pretty self-explanatory, so I won't go into the details.

I don't have a set publication day for these chapters; I publish whenever I think of a scenario. I also take requests for scenarios.

These chapters will be written a short drabble style, and some will be written in my usual style. The only difference is that the "characters" won't be specified and are gender neutral unless specified otherwise. This is because the chapters are intended to be scenarios, not fanfiction or reader inserts. With that said, I might use the scenarios here as guides for my actual works. You can use them, too! Credit isn't necessary—the scenarios are **_free to use_**. That said, of course, I will give credit to requesters who request certain scenarios (and won't use the scenarios unless given permission by said requester(s) since I didn't come up with them).

I will also add tags that correlate to the content found within these scenarios, so read with caution (or if you're underage, don't read this at all). Of course, I'll always put content warnings before the scenario begins.

That being said, I will normally write for kinks that I have and/or am used to writing, but I'm always looking to try out new ones (of course, there are still some that I'm not really comfortable with, so please keep that in mind).

So whether you're looking for scenarios to use or you just wanna read some lewd content, this is the place to go. Or... _one of_ , if there are others on this site (I didn't really think to check, I just had this thought while I was trying to go to sleep).

Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!


	2. NSFW Prompt I

**[Person A]** is spooning **[Person B]** , cuddling 'n all that good shit until **[Person A]** decides to tease **[Person B]** by inserting a few of their fingers into **[Person B]** 's pussy. The latter is moaning and whining from the feeling of the former's fingers fucking into them and bucks their hips into **[Person A]** 's hand, begging for more. Eventually, **[Person B]** can't get enough of the pleasure of the former's digits digging deep within their wet heat and begins grinding into **[Person A]** 's hand.


	3. NSFW Prompt II

After **[Person A]** has a rough day, **[Person B]** pins **[Person A]** and asking the latter in a whisper how hard they want to be fucked, all the while **[Person B]** is grinding against the latter's clothed pussy. After giving a response (giving the former consent), **[Person B]** removes **[Person A]** of their clothes until they're completely bare, where **[Person B]** begins fucking **[Person A]** roughly against the wall. It doesn't take long for **[Person A]** to cum, but it's still not enough, so **[Person B]** begins fucking into their wet, tight pussy even harder than the last time, causing **[Person A]** to cum once more, legs shaking. Afterwards, **[Person B]** carries the latter to bed and provides them with aftercare, cuddling with them and giving them everything they need. They eventually fall asleep together, peacefully in each other's arms.


End file.
